The Last Night
by rayneamelia
Summary: A short story between Dante and Patty. Rated M for mature. Read and review! This is not a love story between them... or is it? It's all up to you.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Night

**Disclaimer- I do not own Devil May Cry of its characters. I do own any characters that are not in the games, or anime. **

Chapter 1

A young 16 year old girl named Patty Lowell was curled up in her twin sized bed, feeling lonely and sad. Hey milky white skin glowed in the darkness as the moonlight touched her. Her pillow was wet from the tears that came from her blue sapphire eyes.

She cried tears of pain and sadness. She moved her long silky blond hair away from her face.

There was a soft knock on her door. Patty ignored it, sniffled, and buried her face in the pillow. She heard the doorknob rattle and a sigh as the door remained unopened.

"Patty please open the door" she heard her mother say softly. She lifted her head up. "Go away." Her broken voice barely above a whisper.

"I just want to talk."

Patty turned over onto her back and closed her eyes. "Leave me alone" she said, making her voice loud enough for her mother to hear through the thick door.

Patty's response was a small sigh, followed by muffled retreating footsteps. Patty opened her eyes and sat up, her black cotton tank top and matching shorts ruffling loudly with her white satin sheets.

She gasped as she heard a loud gunshot outside. _Could it really be him?_ she thought excitedly. Patty jumped out of bed and sprang to the window. She stuck her head out and squinted her eyes, searching the night for the man she loved.

Instead of spotting the tall, handsome, broad shouldered, pale-skinned mercenary known as Dante, she spotted a short, fat, bald white man.

He was walking drunkenly towards her small home. She recognized him easily by the beer stained grey sweatpants and shirt he always wore. _Why doesn't he just die? _

Patty groaned in disgust as her mother's boyfriend walked through the front door. She knew what he wanted. She shuddered as she remembered the first night.

The night he stole her innocence. She remembered him forcing her down on the floor while he slowly unbottoned her shirt. He pulled down her panties as she tried to push him away.

He kissed her breasts as she cried, pleading for him to stop. She screamed as he forced himself inside her, thrusting harder and harder. Her sweet virgin years were over.

Innocence was no longer a fact. The thought of when he took her most treasured item killed her every night and day. His kisses, his touch, his scent, it all took a portion of her soul.

Each day that goes by, each time he does it again, her soul dies, and she is driven mad with anger and rage. Her mother had no idea, she was always working late or drinking.

Patty had kept it a secret for three years, and when she had gained the courage to tell her mother she received a slap to the face. "That's not true. You're lying" her mother yelled. Patty could tell her mother's feelings for him were strong.

Patty sighed and sat on the window sill. _Any minute now, _she thought grimly. Ten minutes had passed and still nothing. It seemed odd that he hadn't burst into her room yet.

She walked to the door, placed her ear on it, and listened. "Why are you covered in blood Marcus? Don't tell me you killed her?" Patty heard her mother shout. "Yes I did" Marcus answered. "Don't even think about calling the cops or I'll kill you as well Sylvia."

"Get out Marcus!"

A loud smack and a sudden cry of surprise could be heard. Patty knew that Marcus had slapped her mother. She heard more smacks, glass breaking, and a gunshot. She gasped and hoped her mother was alright.

She quickly unlocked her door and ran to the living room. All of the furniture had been destroyed, broken into millions of pieces. There was broken glass all over the white tiled floor. Her eyes wandered as she searched for any signs of life.

Her foot touched something warm and gooey. She lifted her barefoot and saw a bright red liquid smeared under it. She wiped it off and sniffed it. Iron and salt... she knew that smell. She looked down and saw a trail of blood.

She followed the trail all the way into the kitchen, already feeling a cold chill run down her spine. What she feared is what she saw.

A/N- Please review and tell me what you think!! This story was inspired by skillet's song, the last night.


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Night

**Disclaimer- I do not own Devil May Cry of its characters. I do own any characters that are not in the games, or anime.**

**A/N- I can't remember the real name of Patty's mom, so I decided to name her Sylvia.  
**

**Chapter 2**

Patty's heart beat slowed. The instant she saw her mother, her heart stopped for a brief moment. Sylvia was lying perfectly still on the floor in a pile of her own blood.

A Grohmann kitchen knife was sticking out from the side of her head, and there was a hole the size of a nickel in her stomach. Her face was frozen in horror and her skin was ghostly pale.

Patty looked into her mother's lifeless blue eyes. She slowly walked towards her mother's lifeless body. Each step she took, happy memories flooded through her mind.

"No!" she cried, dropping to her knees and embracing the corpse. Blood began to soak her clothes, but she didn't care. "I'm sorry mother." Patty ran her hand through Sylvia's bloody smooth blond hair and burst into quiet sobs.

"Patty....." an eerie voice whispered. She heard footsteps coming from the hallway. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and loooked up to see Marcus stalking towards her.

He had a crazy look in his eyes and a sinister smile on his face. "Why Marcus?" she asked.

"Your mother asked for it."

Patty growled at his response. She pulled the knife out of her mother's head and lunged at him. Marcus punched her hard in the face and knocked the knife out of her grasp.

She gasped as he wrapped his hands around her throat and pushed her into the wall.

Patty gagged and gasped for breath as Marcus tightened his grip. She began to see black spots. Marcus laughed evily. Patty saw the end of the gun sticking out of Marcus's front pocket. She desperately reached for it. Just a few inches more, she thought.

Marcus turned, his grip loosening, as the front door burst open. Patty quickly kicked Marcus in the groin and punched him hard in the face. She took a deep breath and coughed as Marcus stumbled back.

"Hey gramps!" A tall young boy, who appeared to be 17, jumped into the scene. "I've been looking for you, you disgusting bastard!" He pulled out a black handgun from his black-leather jacket.

They boy's clothing was covered in blood and his glare looked menacing. His piercing blue eyes illuminated his pale skin. And his black silky hair tainted by blood gave him a dangerous sense of sexiness.

"You killed her! You killed her you bastard!" he screamed. "Why would you do something so damn senseless!''

Marcus, who was kneeling in front of Patty with his hands between his legs, looked up to see the gun pointed right at his head. The boy smiled. "This is for my sister."

Patty shrieked as the boy pulled the trigger. She felt the warm blood splash onto her face as the body fell forward. She gazed upon the two bodies and sank to the floor.

Her heart was pounding wildly against her chest and she was shaking violently. The boy looked at her. "Sorry you had to see that, but he had it coming."

Patty placed her head between her knees and took quick rapid breaths. She could still feel the boy's gaze on her. "You gonna be ok?" the boy asked, sounding worried. Patty nodded and looked at him. "Thank you."

They boy shrugged. "No need to thank me. That fat bastard deserved it." He wiped some blood off from his face. Patty slowly stood up and leaned against the wall.

She sighed, happy that Marcus was dead and sad about her mother. "My ride should be arriving soon" the boy muttered. Walking away from the mess he had made, the thoughts of murder would come to him. He licked his dry lips as he waited.

"What's your name?" Patty asked. The boy was quiet for a while and then answered, "Ulysess." Patty smiled. "I'm Patty." An akward silence rose over them. The ground rumbled lightly. Patty could hear heavy breathing and panting outside.

"Right on time" the boy said. Patty followed the boy outside.

She screamed as she set eyes on a big black beast. Its dark fur shined brightly in the moonlight. It had dark scarlet red eyes and pointy ears. Sharp pointy teeth and a bushy tail. It looked like an over sized wolf.

Her screams were cut short as Ulysses covered her mouth with his bloody hand. "It's alright, he won't hurt you unless I tell him to" he whispered into her ear.

Ulysses removed his hand and climbed on the beast. Patty immediately spat out the blood that had flowed into her mouth. The boy chuckled and gripped the rope that was around the beast's neck. "See ya."

Those were the last words he spoke. Patty watched as the boy rode off. Distant sirens could be heard, follwed by flashes of red and blue. Patty cursed and ran into the house.

She quickly washed off the blood from her face in the bathroom and trotted to her room. She changed into a tight black blouse and loose jeans. She slipped on her black sneakers and stuffed her backpack with clothes.

She walked to her dresser, opened the bottom drawer, grabbed all the money she had, and stuffed it into the bag. "Twenty bucks should get me through the week."

_I'm not taking the chance of getting caught by the cops and taken to jail. Even if I don't go to jail I'll probably be sent back to the orphanage. There's no way anyone's going to believe that a boy, who rides on a large wolf, killed Marcus and then rode off, _she thought as she slipped on a black sweater, two sizes bigger.

Patty grabbed the bag and slung it over her shoulder. She jumped out the window, landed on both knees, groaned as pain shot up and down her legs, and hid in the bushes as two patrol cars arrived.

Four cops walked into the house. "Good God, what the hell happened here?"

Patty sighed and ran into the darkness.

A/N- Please review and tell me what you think!! This story was inspired by skillet's song, the last night.


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Night

**Disclaimer- I do not own Devil May Cry of its characters. I do own any characters that are not in the games, or anime.**

**Chapter 3**

Patty ran and ran, despite the pain in her legs and burn in her chest. She ran as fast as her legs could go. She skidded to a halt to catch her breath. Her vision blurred and her knees buckled. Suddenly her entire body collapsed.

Patty opened her eyes and instantly shielded herself from the sun's rays. Once the spots in her eyes disappeared she looked at her surroundings.

She was in a quasi empty room with one window above the comfortable soft bed. The walls were made of stone and there was a small brown table within arms reach. Her mouth watered as she set eyes on a small bowl of chicken soup. Patty bit her lips, already savoring it. Her stomach growled, taunting her and begging her.

A familiar voice spoke up from the entrance. "Hey Patty, feeling better?" She turned her head in the direction the voice was coming from and smiled when her gaze met Ulysses's. "Where am I? Am I still in New York?" she questioned.

Ulysses nodded his head. "I found you passed out in alley and decided to bring you here. Welcome to my crib."

"How long have I been out?" she asked. "A couple of days" Ulysses answered. "Soup's for you if your wondering." Patty grabbed the bowl and started eating. Each spoonful was highly delectable.

Meanwhile.........

A tall 40 year old man with grey hair, mustache, and brown eyes, who goes by the name of Morrison, walked into the run down, dirty agency named Devil May Cry. He stepped over empty boxes of pizza and beer cans.

Morrison shook his head and sighed as he laid eyes on the 28 year old devil hunter, slouching on a brown wooden chair with his hands crossed behind his head and legs resting on an old brown desk, sleeping soundly.

Morrison grabbed a random magazine from the floor, rolled it up, and smacked the young man on the head. "Wake up Dante" he said. Dante grumbled and opened his icy blue eyes. "What do you want Morrison?" he asked, flicking a strand of silver hair away from his eyes.

Morrison tossed a manila folder onto the desk. "Geez, you should really clean this place up" he said walking towards the mini fridge near a corner. "It seems Patty's departure affected you."

"What's this?" Dante asked without interest. Morrison grabbed a beer and sat on the heavily stained red couch. "Open it" he instructed. Dante flipped the folder open and quickly skimmed it. He sighed. "Why should I care about a missing 16 year old girl?"

"Read the name" Morrison said. Dante rolled his eyes as he read the name, "Patty Burkholster." He rubbed his chin, deep in thought. It suddenly strucked him, "Patty" he screamed. In sudden act he slammed his fists down on the table. Morrison watched as it broke in half. "Where is she?" Dante yelled, grabbing Morrison by his black tie.

"Why do you care so much Dante?" Morrison questioned. Dante growled and released his grip. Morrison straightened out his brown suit and asked again, "Tell me Dante, why is she of your concern?"

Dante paced back and forth. "I am waiting" Morrison said. Dante grabbed his red trench coat, his twin handguns Ebony and Ivory, and his sword. "Where are you going?" Morrison asked. Without a word, Dante stormed out the door.

A/N- Please review and tell me what you think!! This story was inspired by skillet's song, the last night.


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Night

**Disclaimer- I do not own Devil May Cry of its characters. I do own any characters that are not in the games, or anime.**

**Chapter 4**

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you Ulysses. Why did Marcus kill your sister?" Patty asked as she slurped another spoonful of delicious soup. She set the empty bowl aside and leaned against the cold wall.

She patted her stomach and sighed warmly, satisfied that she had food inside her after not eating for five days. She felt a rush of energy run through her. "Thanks for the soup."

"Your welcome. Wow, three bowls. I didn't figure you were that hungry" Ulysses said shifting into a more comfortable position. Patty watched as Ulysses leaned against his pet wolf. He ran his fingers through its fur.

She looked at the floor. "This may come to you as a surprise, but I wasn't exactly happy back home." She looked up to see Ulysses staring at her. "It's not a surprise" he said. The two of them were quiet. Patty stood up, "Well I guess I better be going....''

As she turned to leave, Ulysses grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "How about I take you somewhere." Patty looked straight into his piercing blue eyes. They sparkled as if the moon glowed upon them. "Why?" she questioned. Ulysses stayed quiet for a minute. "It's a surprise" he answered.

Ulysses grabbed a glass that was filled with a dark red fruit like substance from the table. "Here Patty, it's a drink, helps one relax." He handed her the glass and smiled a small smile as she slowly drank it. Within seconds she collapsed in his arms.

(A few hours later in an abandoned opera house)

In dark red blood, Ulysses drew the demon star on the stage of the auditorium. His pet wolf whined, causing Patty to moan. "Hush! Don't wake the girl up" Ulysses growled.

He slowly gazed at Patty's body. She looked tremendously sexy in the mini onyx corset dress he had dressed her in. The dress showed off her slim figure and curves. He ran his hand down her smooth face. "Soon my love. We will be together soon" he whispered.

He closed his eyes and kissed her smooth red lips. Ulysses's pet wolf barked and whined. Ulysses stood up and circled Patty's body. "It is time" he said. He looked at his pet. "Leave" he instructed.

The wolf barked and ran out of the building. Ulysses reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue pendelum necklace. He gently placed the pendant around Patty's neck and knelt on one knee. He placed both hands on her head.

"Sapphire, she who has died. Accept this innocent human body and arise from the despair of death."

As soon as he finished reciting his spell the demon star began to glow. Ulysses was suddenly blinded by a bright light. Soon the light faded. Ulysses smirked as Patty opened her eyes. Her beauty glowed more than ever now that his love was inside her. She slowly sat up.

Ulysses watched as Sapphire ran her hands up and down Patty's body. She had a slightly disgusted look on her face. "Who are you?" she questioned as she laid eyes on Ulysses's face for the first time. "It's me.... Ulysses" he answered.

A/N- Please review and tell me what you think!! This story was inspired by skillet's song, the last night.


	5. Chapter 5

The Last Night

**Disclaimer- I do not own Devil May Cry of its characters. I do own any characters that are not in the games, or anime.**

**Chapter 5**

"Why am I in this body?" Sapphire asked. "It was the only body I could find" Ulysses said. "She was so gullible and naive." Sapphire laughed and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck.

"I missed you" she said smiling. "Me too. It took me a while to find the perfect body for you. Especially one that's perfect for breeding" Ulysses said. "Shall we get started."

Sapphire smiled and kissed him. She ran her hands down his muscular chest and unbuttoned his jeans. Ulysses unzipped Sapphire's dress and pinned her down on the ground. "Make me yours" she whispered into his ear as he pulled her panties down and spread her legs apart.

A loud gunshot hindered Ulysses from continuing. "This type of behavior isn't decent for an opera house" a smooth deep voice said from the entrance.

Ulysses growled as he looked upon a tall pale man with broad shoulders, icy blue eyes, and silver hair, clad in black, underneath a long red trench coat. On his back he carried a large silver sword with small skulls on the hilt. Which he named Rebellion. Ulysses smirked. "Dante... son of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda."

"You seem to know a lot about me" Dante said as he slowly made his way down the stairs with his hands inside his pants' pockets. The only sound that could be heard was the heavy thump of his black leather combat boots.

Ulysses stood up and buttoned his jeans. "You are correct" he said, straightening out his white t-shirt. Dante continued his stroll down the stairs. "Then you should know that I do not condone--"

"Stop wasting our time with your idle prater" Ulysses infiltrated. Dante said nothing and stopped walking. He now stood below the stage. "Alright then" he said. He reached into his coat and pulled out a black handgun. He aimed it directly at Ulysses's head.

"Dante! Stop, he's my boyfriend!" Sapphire said, zipping up her dress. Dante looked at the beautiful slender blond girl standing with her arms spread out in front of his target. He smiled a small smile. "Nice try. You may and probably would have been able to belie others, but you don't fool me" he said.

Sapphire lowered her arms and clenched her jaw. "What are you saying?" she questioned, making her voice sound innocent. "You're not Patty" Dante stated. Everything was silent for a moment. "Kill him!" she screeched.

Ulysses stuck two fingers into his mouth and whistled. "Don't bother calling that big brute of yours.... its dead" Dante said. Ulysses's eyes widened. "Socrates" he whispered, remembering the night he found his pet alone in the woods as a cub.

He tightened his teeth, placed his hands tightly above his ears, and screamed out in anger. A pair of long black bat-like wings bursted from his back, ripping his shirt and skin apart. He screamed even louder. A dark and evil feeling ran through his veins. He stared at Dante with loathe in his eyes. "A fallen angel huh" Dante said. "Well alright."

"Kill him Ulysses" Sapphire said. Dante looked at Ulysses and Sapphires eyes, and the pendant around her neck..... black, all were pitch black. "What are you waiting for Ulysses" Sapphire yelled. "Kill him!"

Ulysses smiled sinisterly and lunged at Dante, his wings flapping loudly. Dante jumped into the air. "Finally, I've been longing for a good fight." He gracefully landed on the stage and pointed his black gun at Sapphire's head. "If you kill me. Patty's soul will remain in the demon world" Sapphire said.

Ulysses grabbed Dante by the shoulders and flew into the air. "Stay away from her" he growled. Dante reached into his coat pocket and drew out his silver gun. He repeatedly shot Ulysses in the stomach. Ulysses screamed and released his grip, letting Dante fall to the ground.

Dante landed on one knee and shot one of Ulysses's wings. Ulysses roared as more pain ran through his body. His wings felt heavier and heavier. Soon he found himself falling. "No!" Sapphire yelled.

Dante exhaled and stood up, placing his silver gun in his coat pocket. "Well, I was hoping for more of a challenge" he said aiming his gun at Sapphire's head. Her eyes widened in fear. "Wait!" she protested. She raised her hands in front of her. "Can't we work something out?"

"Sayonara... you crazy bitch" Dante said.

A/N- Please review and tell me what you think!! This story was inspired by skillet's song, the last night.


	6. Chapter 6

The Last Night

**Disclaimer- I do not own Devil May Cry of its characters. I do own any characters that are not in the games, or anime.**

**Chapter 6**

Before Dante could pull the trigger, Ulysses pushed him into the wall. He grabbed Dante by the neck and began to squeeze. Dante gagged as he tried to free himself from Ulysses's unbreakable grasp. Dante looked into his attacker's eyes. Somewhere behind the darkness, there was light.

Ulysses suddenly gasped. The blackness in his eyes disappeared. Sapphire tensed as she noticed Ulysses's hesitation. Ulysses groaned and stepped away from Dante. He clutched his stomach and dropped to one knee. "Ulysses! What are you doing? Kill Dante before he kills us. Finish the job" Sapphire shouted.

Ulysses weakly shook his head. Sapphire growled in frustration. "You are useless!" she shouted, her voice somberly. Dante slowly reached for his sword, but still kept it in the holster. "If you won't kill him.... I will."

Sapphire's eyes and the pendant began to glow. "Come on then" Dante said as he completely drew his sword out. Lightning shot out of Sapphire's hands. The lightning reflected off of Dante's sword. Sapphire jumped out of the way in time to avoid being strucked. "That all you got?" Dante questioned smugly.

Ulysses's vision blurred as he struggled to stay awake. He panted, becoming weaker and weaker as his blood continued to drain. He was now on his hands and knees. Ulysses hacked and coughed. He looked up to see Dante dodging every strike of lightning, provoking Sapphire.

Dante seemed to be invulnerable, but Ulysses soon fawned that Dante was bleeding from his right arm. He watched as an excessive boney demon with spikes on its head and back, long arms and short dragon like tail emerged from the shadows.

Dante grunted as he was restrained. His sword made a loud thump as it fell to the floor

Three more demons appeared and impaled him with sharp scythes. Sapphire laughed and retained his sword. "Still alive I see" she said as she saw that he was still breathing. "No matter."

She reached into his coat and grabbed his silver gun. Ulysses looked around and spotted Dante's black gun several feet away. "The legendary Dante has finally met his doom" Sapphire said, aiming the gun at Dante's head. She smiled widely and looked into his eyes.

A gunshot echoed throughout the auditorium. Sapphire felt a strong sting in her left shoulder. She looked and saw blood oozing out. She gasped. "Think again Sapphire." Sapphire looked down from the stage to see Ulysses aiming a gun at her.

"Ulysses" she screeched, pointing her weapon towards him. "No more Sapphire. I'm through being your slave against my will. Because of you I am no longer allowed in heaven" Ulysses said. Sapphire smiled and pulled the trigger. Her smile grew as the bullet pierced Ulysses's heart.

Ulysses dropped to his knees, gasping, and fell forward onto his face.

Dante kicked the gun out of Sapphire's hands, causing her to stumble a few feet back, and broke free of the demon's grasp. He quickly caught his gun in mid air and shot all four demons. He then aimed his gun at Sapphire. "It's over, sweet dreams.... shithead."

Sapphire's eyes widened as he pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through the pendant, shattering it into millions of pieces. Dante shielded his eyes with his arm as a bright light filled the opera house.

Dante quickly caught the unconscious girl before she hit the ground. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Patty..." He shook her lightly. Her eyes remained closed. "Hey Patty, come wake up." Her skin was as cold as death. Dante lightly slapped her face repeatedly. "Open your eyes kid."

Dante heard a weak groan and gently placed Patty's body on the floor. He scanned the nearly destroyed building and spotted Ulysses sprawled on the floor in a pool of blood.

Ulysses heard the heavy thumps and looked up to see Dante standing over him. "Dante" -cough- "Please... kill me" Ulysses crouped. Dante aimed his gun at Ulysses's head. "Where's Patty?"

Ulysses coughed. "She'll be fine." Dante pulled the trigger, watching as Ulysses's remaining blood spilled all over his boots and floor. "Goodbye... dark angel." He bent forward and grabbed his black gun from Ulysses's hand.

He heard a soft voice whisper, "Thank you." Dante smiled and turned his attention back to Patty. He walked over to her and picked her up in his arms, bridal style. Her skin wasn't as cold as before and there was a hint of peach in her cheeks. She looked so beautiful with those big red lips and small straight nose.

Dante sighed and left the opera house.

A/N- Please review and tell me what you think!! This story was inspired by skillet's song, the last night.


	7. Chapter 7

The Last Night

**Disclaimer- I do not own Devil May Cry of its characters. I do own any characters that are not in the games, or anime.**

**Chapter 7 **

Patty jerked awake and bobbed into a sitting position. She panted, "What happened?" She remembered her mother being killed, running away from home, and meeting Ulysses. Him handing her the red fruity drink was the last thing she remembered. Everything else was a blur. "Why does this room look so familiar?" she asked herself.

She was inside a small room that you'd expect to see in a movie. A soft comfortable bed. Surrounded by smooth wooden walls. A nightstand by the small window, and a brown dresser near the door. The light shining through the curtainless window gave the room a nice, safe feeling.

She yawned and stretched, feeling restful, almost as if she had woken up from a long dreamless sleep, and crawled out of bed. She smiled as she noticed the dress she was wearing. "Nice" she said twirling around.

Patty left the room and made her way down the stairs. She recognized the old jukebox in the corner near the entrance. The broken desk and stained red couch. The skulls and weapons of all sorts on the walls and the broken down pool table. Behind the desk was a corridor.

Patty growled as she set eyes on the trash flooding the floor. "I'm gone for a few years and Dante completely trashes the place" she muttered. "Looks like nothing has changed."

She stepped over the trash, her black platform boots tapping lightly on the floor. She sighed and slumped down onto the couch. She gasped as the door opened. Morrison walked in, mumbling as he lit a cigarette.

"Morrison!" she shouted with glee as she jumped up and ran towards him. Morrison groaned as Patty glomped him. "It's good to see you too Patty. My, look at you, all grown up."

Patty released her embrace on him and smiled. "How have you been?" she asked, walking to the couch. She sat down and crossed her legs. Her dress slid up a bit. Morrison removed his coat and placed it on Patty's legs. "I've been good" he said, sitting down next to her. "How about you?"

"I'm fine" she answered. "Where's Dante?"

"He's on a mission" Morrison answered. "Oh" was all Patty said. She looked at the floor. _It seems that she doesn't remember anything,_ Morrison thought. He noticed a small hole with dried blood on her shoulder. He stood up and walked into the corridor.

"Where are you going Morrison?" Patty called from the couch. Morrison opened a door and stepped inside a small closet. "Dante must have some alcohol around here somewhere" he mumbled as he rummaged through random things.

"What are you doing?" Patty asked, stepping behind him. "I'm looking for some alcohol. Sit down on the couch Patty. We need to take care of that wound" he said. "What wound?" she questioned. Morrison stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her. "The one on your shoulder. Can't you feel it?"

Patty followed his gaze. "Whoa!" she said, noticing it for the first time. Morrison shook his head and resumed his search. Patty sighed, bored, and walked back to the couch. Just as she sat down the door opened.

Her eyes sparkled and glistened as she looked upon the demon hunter for the first time in years. He still looked the same, only a little older. "Dante!" she cried happily.

Dante looked up in time to see Patty running over to him.

"Wha-- oof--"

Patty jumped on him, causing him to fall over onto his back. He groaned, seeing stars, and shook his head. "Patty.... nice to see your awake. Now get off" he said as he pushed her off.

Dante stood up and dusted himself off. He held his hand out for Patty. She took it, smiling widely. "I see that you still can't keep this place clean" she said as he pulled her up. "Old habits die hard" he said. "Now start cleaning. Think of it as a welcome back gift."

Patty scoffed and crossed her arms. "You're joking, right?" Morrison walked into the room. "Hey Dante, you got any alcohol around here?" he asked. Dante turned away from Patty. "What, beer isn't good enough for you anymore Morrison?"

Morrison shot him an angry glance. "It's not for me idiot. It's for Patty."

"Oh well, in that case, I keep a bottle of whiskey in one of the drawers in the desk" Dante said. He dropped his weapons on the floor and threw his coat onto the couch.

Morrison opened the bottom drawer and found what he was looking for, a bottle of liquor and a first aid kit. "Sit down Patty" he said. Patty sat on the couch, Morrison sat next to her, and Dante sat on the chair, facing them.

Morrison handed Patty the bottle. "It'll help" he said. She opened it and took a sip. She coughed from the strong bitter taste, and continued drinking as Morrison worked.

She felt a strong pinch. "Ow, Morrison" she cried. "Sorry, but I have to get the bullet out" he mumbled. "What?" she quesioned, taking more sips. "Don't worry about it" he said.

Patty shrugged and continued drinking. "Slow down Patty" Dante said, watching as she chugged the whiskey down. "I don't normally give 16 year olds alcohol" Morrison said, "but in this case, she really needed it."

"How bad?" Dante asked. "Bullet grazed the bone" Morrison answered softly. They both looked at Patty, who was nodding her head and mumbling nonsense. Morrison cut the thread he had used to stitch up the wound and wrapped a cloth around her arm. "There" he said, placing the tweezers back inside the box.

"Thanks Morrison" Patty slurred as she stood up. Dante quickly caught her before she hit the ground. "Whoa, a-are you ok?" she asked. "Uh... yeah" Dante said. Her sat her on the chair. Patty raised the half empty bottle into the air.

"A toast... to all of the blue leprachauns and unicorns" she said. Dante chuckled. "Just stay there Patty" he said. Patty nodded and chugged some more whiskey.

Morrison picked up his jacket from the floor and slipped it on. "Watch her Dante. I'm counting on you" he said walking out the door. "Wait Morrison" Dante called. His answer as the sound of an engine running, followed by a loud screech.

Dante sighed. He turned to find the chair empty. He looked around anxiously and spotted Patty dancing on top of the pool table. "Patty" he said. She looked at him and continued to shake her hips.

"Hey Dante, 'mere" she shouted. She frowned when he didn't move. "Come here" she said. She slipped on the eight ball and hit her head in the corner. The table suddenly collapsed. Dante was at instantly at her side.

He grabbed her by the arm and slowly lifted her to her feet. "That was awesome!" she shouted. She prattled on and on while Dante checked her head.

_No blood, but she probably has a concussion_, he thought. Dante pretended to listen as Patty continued talking. "I saw a pink fairy dancing with a blue leprechaun" she said.

Dante walked her to the couch and sat down. Patty shifted herself into a comfortable position and leaned her head back. _Damn it,_ he thought. He noticed the silence. He looked at Patty and saw her eyes closed.

He quickly knelt in front of her and slapped her across the face. "Wake up Patty" he said. Patty's eyes didn't open. Dante slapped her with a little more force. "What?" she said, slowly opening her eyes.

"Look at me Patty. Keep your eyes open" Dante said. Patty groaned and smacked his hand away. "Leave me alone. I want to go back and see all the fairies dance with the leprachauns" she said, closing her eyes again.

_Morrison's going to kill me if she falls into a coma,_ he thought, _I have to keep her talking_. "Open your eyes Patty and tell me what the fairies and leprechauns are doing" he said as he pulled her off the couch. "No, I want to sleep" she whined. "Sleep is good."

"Not when you have a concussion" Dante said. Patty stood in front of him and dropped to her knees. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his leg. She wailed as hot tears ran down her face. Dante wasn't sure what he should do.

"My mother is dead because of me. I don't deserve to live anymore" she cried. She looked at him. "Why Dante? Why can't I just die?"

Dante knelt down beside her. He looked into her eyes. She gasped as he hugged her. "It's not your fault" he whispered. Patty returned the hug. Dante stood up after a couple of minutes. "Do you have any place to stay?" he asked. Patty wiped the tears away and looked at him. "No" she said.

The door opened and Morrison walked in. His eyes widened when he saw Patty on her knees in front of Dante. "What the hell!" he said. "It's not what you think" Dante interjected.

Patty gagged and ran to the bathroom, located in the corridor. Morrison sighed, angry at what he had seen. "I'm taking Patty back to the orphanage" he said.

Dante tensed and quickly relaxed. He said nothing as Patty made her way back to the main room. She moaned and placed a hand on her stomach. "Let's go Patty" Morrison said. She burped. "Go? Where?"

"I'm taking you back to the orphanage."

"NO!" she yelled. "I'm not going back!" She ran and wrapped her arms around Dante's waist. "Can I stay here with you Dante? I promise I'll clean, you won't even know I'm here" she pleaded. Dante shrugged. "After what I saw. That's out of the question" Morrison said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the door.

Patty broke free of his grasp. "You're not my father!" she yelled. With that, Patty ran out the door. Morrison sighed and looked at Dante. "Aren't you going to go after her?"

"No. She'll be back. Let her stay here if she wants" Dante said. He laid back on the couch and closed his eyes. "I'm leaving" Morrison said. "Do you what you want. I've got a date with with some pretty girls in sand man land" Dante said.

A few hours later Patty returned. Dante's snores were interrupted by the loud slam of the door. He opened his eyes and sighed. "Well look who came back" he said. Patty sat on the edge of the couch. "Where's Morrison?" she asked.

"Gone" Dante answered. He yawned. "It's up to you if you want to stay here. I don't give a rats' ass" he said. Patty smiled and hugged his chest. "Oh thank you!" she said with glee. She kissed his cheek. Dante pushed her off and stood up.

"Hey!" she said angrily. He grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Women" he mumbled. Patty sighed and crossed her legs and arms. "Men."

**THE END **

A/N- Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
